Sound recording consoles are generally physically large so much so that they are longer than the arm span of an operator who often has physically to move to left or right along the console in order to operate channels, faders and modules which are at or adjacent one end or the other of the console. Such movement by an operator is time-consuming and therefore expensive, and tiring and therefore prone to lead to errors in operation, which can result in poor "take" with consequent need for repetition, which again is expensive. With long consoles, the operator is rarely positioned in the acoustic centre of the sound image. This results in coarse manipulations of the sound. Space is also a major consideration in this age of high rent and shrinking real estate. Large rooms for long consoles mean expensive rents. Future studios may not have the room for a 60-channel console. Long digital consoles are extremely expensive.